Sunset
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Never Forget what I lost. Kurosaki Ichigo. Complete :)
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sunset bukan milik Ota

A Walk To Remember bukan milik Ota

White Flag © Mitsuki Ota

Fanfic ini © Mitsuki Ota

.

.

.

Prolog

Lelaki yang sudah berusia senja itu meneliti satu per satu deretan foto yang terpajang apik di ruang tengah rumahnya. Jarinya yang memang sudah keriput menghapus jejak debu yang tertinggal di bingkai foto mendiang sang istri. Istri yang sudah meninggalkannya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Meninggalkan luka, kesedihan, kepahitan dan penyesalan yang menggerogotinya di setiap deru napasnya. Foto sang istri masih terlihat cantikdi sana. Belum ada jejak keriput di wajah mudanya. Tak seperti dirinya yang sudah keriputan seperti ini. Maklumlah, dia sudah kakek-kakek. Jadi, wajar saja bila ada keriput yang menyapanya.

Matanya beralih ke foto anak kecil yang tersenyum manis di depan kamera. Dia adalah duplikat dari istrinya. Kurosaki Makie, itulah namanya. Tapi, sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Shiba Makie. Putrinya memang mirip dengan Rukia. Tapi, matanya tidak. Warna matanya sama dengannya. Coklat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan putri kecilnya—salah—sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan menjadi seorang ibu. Ichigo tak ingat. Penyakit pikun kadang mendera dirinya yang memang sudah tua. Makie masih berusia lima tahun saat itu. Oh, Makie anakku, pikir Ichigo. Ia amat merindukan putri dan cucunya. Shiba Sasaki. Putri kecil Makie bersama Kaien, menantunya.

Apa sih yang diharapkan Kurosaki Ichigo selain bisa bercengkrama dengan putri, cucu dan menantunya? Tidak ada. Ichigo tak mengharapkan apa-apa, kecuali bisa bersama keluarganya yang amat ia kasihi. Ia sudah kehilangan masa-masa itu. Masa-masa bersama wanita yang ia kasihi sepanjang hidupnya. Wanita yang belum sempat melihat putrinya tumbuh dewasa. Ah, tak ada gunanya mneyesal, bukan begitu? Toh, jika Ichigo menyesal waktu pun tak bisa diputar kembali. Kesakitan yang menggelayut manja di hatinya tak akan terobati. Dan Rukia tak akan kembali lagi. Tak akan.

Kakek Ichigo kembali duduk di kursi goyangnya setelah mengambil foto sang istri. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan jika terlalu lama berdiri. Ichigo tahu, saatnya sudah tiba. Saat di mana malaikat maut datang menyapanya, lalu mengambil nyawanya untuk kembali ke pelukan sang istri. Kurosaki Rukia. Wanita yang bahkan belum sempat melihat putri kecilnya tumbuh dewasa karena ajal yang menjemputnya kala melahirkan Makie. Sungguh ironis memang, tapi Ichigo yakin sang istri pasti bahagia di sana begitu melihat Makie tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang baik, tak seperti dirinya—Ichigo.

Kakek tua itu mengecup bingkai foto sang istri, berharap ia bisa melepaskan rindu yang menelusup di relung hatinya. Tak Ichigo sadari, ternyata ia menangis. Rukia malang. Rukia-ku, batin Ichigo. Memorinya kembali memutar kenangan masa lalu mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia. Dua insan yang terjerat dalam sebuah pernikahan dengan mengandalkan satu cinta. Satu cinta dari Rukia, karena Ichigo tak mencintai istrinya itu. Karena Ichigo hanyalah pria brengsek yang suka mempermainkan hati perempuan, termasuk Rukia. Malaikat kecilnya.

Ichigo menghapus jejak air mata yang jatuh sempurna dari ke dua matanya. Andai, ia cepat menyadarinya. Menyadari kalau Rukia dan janin yang ada di perutnya adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna untuknya. Makie yang dulu masih dalam kandungan sempat ia sia-siakan. Maafkan aku, Rukia, Makie, batin Ichigo perih.

**#### **

Langit senja menyapa Ichigo begitu kakek tua itu keluar dari rumah mungilnya yang tepat menghadap pantai. Ia sengaja mendirikan rumah mungilnya untuk ia persembahkan kepada Rukia. Meskipun ia tahu, Rukia tak akan pernah menempatinya. Hanya ada dirinya, sang kakek tua. Ichigo duduk di kursi di beranda rumahnya. Menikmati indahnya senja yang memikat jiwanya. Karena hanya senja yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Rukia. Hanya matahari terbenam yang membuat keinginannya untuk menemui sang istri bisa terwujud.

Di bibir pantai, Ichigo dapat melihat gambaran Rukia dan dirinya tengah asyik berlarian mengejar satu sama lain. Ichigo tua tersenyum getir. Masa lalu, pikirnya. Kepingan masa lalunya bersama Rukia memang tak pernah ia lupakan. Bahkan, ia tak kuasa untuk melupakannya. Terlalu manis, tapi juga terlalu pahit untuk dikenang. Rukia adalah wanita yang dikirim _Kami-sama _untuk dirinya. Rukia berhasil mengubahnya. Tapi, di saat ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya bersama Rukia dan Makie, ia malah meninggalkan Ichigo. Hancur sudah. Rukia membawa luka yang dalam bagi Ichigo.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Ichigo merasa kedinginan. Dengan gemetaran, Ichigo mengangkat tubuhnya yang memang sudah ringkih. Hati-hati, ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya. Di sana, ia bisa melihat Rukia berada diambang pintu. Menanti dirinya. Ia memakai gaun putih. Cantik.

"Rukia..." sosok Rukia itu tersenyum manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lanjut atau tidak?**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sunset bukan milik Ota**

**Warmness On The Soul © Avenged Sevenfold**

**Taxi © TVXQ**

**My immortal © Evanescence**

**A Walk To Remember © Nicholas spark**

**White Flag © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : alur membingungkan, OOC, AU, typo (s), ide pasaran, etc.**

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I give my heart to you,**

**I give my heart cause nothing can compare in this world to you**

Rukia menatap sendu Ichigo. Ini kah Ichigo-nya? Ichigo yang dulu selalu mengatakan cinta padanya? Ini kah Ichigo yang dulu berjanji akan selalu mencintainya? Benarkah ini Ichigo, pikir Rukia. Rukia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia ingin menangis. Membiarkan air mata menguasai dirinya. Menciptakan kesedihan yang teramat dalam untuknya. Melihat Ichigo dengan wanita lain mematahkan hati Rukia. Tak ada artinya kah dirinya untuk pria berkepala jeruk itu? Berulang kali ia seperti ini. Patah hati karena si jeruk itu. Berulang kali ia harus menahan tangisnya. Berulang kali ia harus menyabarkan dirinya. Dan ini kah balasan dari semua kesabaran yang ia berikan pada Ichigo, suaminya?

**I love you to the extent that it hurts,**

"Riruka akan tinggal di sini. Bersikaplah baik padanya," ucap Ichigo cuek lalu meninggalkan Rukia dan mengandeng mesra Riruka. Rukia ingin berteriak, dianggap apa dia ini? Andai Rukia berani melakukannya, ia pasti sudah melakukannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi atas nama cinta-nya yang tulus pada Ichigo ia tak berani berkata seperti itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan Ichigo sekali lagi seperti tempo dulu. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan seperti waktu itu. Saat ia bertengkar hebat dengan Ichigo karena Ichigo ketahuan selingkuh. Ichigo tak pernah pulang setelah itu, dan Rukia tak ingin Ichigo pergi. Ia tak mampu. Ia tak mampu kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, ayah dari janin yang ada dalam kandungannya.

**But your unconditional love was always on my mind**

Rukia tak bias menahan lebih dari ini. Ia seperti terusr dari rumahnya sendiri. Melihat Ichigo bercumbu mesra dengan Riruka di dapur membuatnya sadar, ini bukan tempatnya. Ia harus pergi. Tapi, sanggup kah dia?

**I'll never fell alone again with you by my side**

"_Ohayou," _

"_Ohayou," Rukia mengecup pipi Ichigo. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Ia kira, semua ini adalah mimpi, nyatanya tidak. Ini kenyataan. Berada sedekat in dengan Ichigo, membuat jantungnya seperti ingin melompat. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lebih dari ini. Saat tubuh mereka menjadi satu. Rukia tak bisa menolaknya. Ia merasa semua ini benar untuknya, dan Ichigo._

**And we have gone through good and bad times**

"_Gugurkan kandungnmu,"_

"_Kau gila, Ichigo?"_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak masih waras,"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku masih muda, Rukia."_

"_Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak kita?"_

"_Sudah ku bilang, gugurkan kandunganmu itu,"_

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Rukia?" Momo begitu kaget melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintunya. _

"_Momo…" dan wanita mungil itu tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dada-nya. Ia menghambur ke pelukan sang sahabat._

**I want to embrace you,**

**I want to embrace you tightly**

Mungkin penyesalan dalam diri Rukia hanyalah mengapa ia lemah terhadap cintanya untuk Ichigo. Meskipun berkali-kali ia tak pernah menganggap Rukia, Rukia selalu menerimanya. Ia selalu mengalah terhadap pria itu. Membiarkan Ichigo melakukakan semua hal yang ia inginkan, karena Rukia yakin suatu hari nanti Ichigo pasti akan sadar dan kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Karena hanya Rukia lah tempat ia pulang. Karena dalam pelukan istrinya lah Ichigo merasa benar-benar damai. Rukia selalu bermimpi ketika ia terbangun Ichigo memeluknya dengan erat, dan selalu mengucapkan salam penuh cinta untuknya. Meskipun itu tak pernah sekalipun terwujud, Rukia sama sekali tak pernah merasa kecewa, karena ia yakin mimpinya itu akan menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti. Ya, suatu hari nanti. Entah itu kapan.

**I become so lonely , sitting alone in my room**

**Listening to the distance rain drops**

Rukia masih ingat. Saat itu, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ichigo. Di bawah hujan mereka bertemu, dan akhirnya Rukia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada pemuda berambut nyentrik yang membawakannya payung.

"_Pakailah,"_

"_Terima kasih, umm…"_

"_Ichigo. Namakau Kurosaki Ichigo," dan Rukia tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Rukia tersenyum miris. Lewat jendela kamarnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan bersama. Mereka memakai payung agar tubuh mereka tak kebasahan. Dan jangan lupakan, mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Menciptakan momen keromantisan di antara mereka berdua. Diam-diam Rukia merasa iri pada pasangan tersebut. Mengapa ia tak bisa sebahagia itu? Seperti pasangan kekasih itu. Rukia tak ingin melihat pasangan itu lagi, itu membuatnya merasa patah hati. Dengan pelan, ia menutup jendela kamarnya dan membiarkan hujan di luar sana menari-nari, mambasahi permukaan bumi. Dan tanpa seorang pun mengetahuinya, Rukia menangis semalaman.

**Memories always too sad**

Bagi Rukia, kenangan bersama Ichigo adalah saat termanis yang pernahia alami selama ia berada di sisi Ichigo. Tak masalah pria itu tak pernah menganggapnya. Tak pernah memperdulikannya sekali pun, itu bukan masalah bagi Rukia. Baginya, bersama Ichigo itu sudah membuatnya bahagia. Tapi, ada saat bagian dari kenangan itu yang membuatnya merasa sedih. Saat dimana Ichigo menolak janin yang ada di rahimnya kala itu. Hati Rukia tercabik-tercabik. Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo tega melakukan itu padanya.

**This pain is just too real**

"_Kenapa kau masih mempertahankan janin itu?"_

"_Aku ingin,"_

"_Tapi, aku tak ingin anak itu,"_

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Kalau kau masih ingin aku ada di sampingmu, gugurkan anak itu."_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah menggugurkannya,"_

"_Baiklah. Kita akhiri saja hubungan yang memuakkan ini."_

_**Rukia's PoV**_

Mungkin kesalahanku adalah mencintaimu. Tapi, apa salahnya dengan kata cinta itu? Semua orang berhak mendapatkannya, termasuk diriku. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, begitu juga denganmu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Tak apa. Aku bisa menerimanya, karena aku yakin cintamu bahkan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan cintaku padamu.

Pagi ini, aku melihatnya lagi. Kadang, aku lelah untuk berada terus di sampingmu. Aku lelah menunggumu untuk berubah. Tapi, demi anak kita, aku rela menunggumu. Sampai kapan pun itu. Jangan menganggapku bodoh karena ini, karena semua ini akibat dari ulahmu. Karena kau membuatku jatuh dan cinta kepadamu. Haruskah membuktikannya lebih dari ini? Aku tak yakin ku bisa, tapi akan aku coba.

Aku merindukanmu, Ichi. Aku merindukan sentuhanmu, kecupanmu, pelukanmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu. Berada di kamar yang gelap gulita seperti ini membuatku takut. Bukan karena ada hantu, monster atau apa pun itu. Aku takut aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi, karena kau semakin sibuk dengan wanitamu.

**The sun casts sad colors as it sinks into the ocean**

**Just let me stay here alone forever**

"Aku tidak suka wanita jalang itu berada di sini,"

"Biarkan saja dia ada di sini, Riruka."

"Tapi, aku tidak suka."

"Dia tidak menganggumu kan?"

"Tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya pergi sih? Kau mencintainya?"

"Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi kalau dia sudah melahirkan anaknya,"

"Kau janji?"

"Ya."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sosok wanita yang mendengar percakapan mereka dan sudah mengenggam erat koper yang ia pegang. Ia menagis. Yang ia inginkan adalah berada di samping Ichigo. Tapi, jika si empunya tak menginginkannya, Rukia mengalah saja. Ia akan pergi dari kehidupan Ichigo. Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk review yang kalian berikan untuk Ota.**

**Reiji Mitsurugi : oh, betul sekali. Ota lupa siapa yang nulis, makanya gak Ota cantumin. Ingetnya Cuma Nicholas aja#plak. Berkembang? Kaya'a sama aja deh ma yang kemarin-kemarin. Sankyuu^^**

**Chan : ini udah lanjut. Sankyuu^^**

**Luna Dragnel : ini udah chap 2 #plak**

**Sankyuu^^**

**Nenk Rukiakate : ini udah lanjut, Nenk. Hehehe… masalah itu, tar juga ke jawab juga nanti. Sankyuu^^**

**Ruki Yagami : judulnya romantis? Ota malah gak kepikiran tuh, hehehe..**

**Sankyuu^^**

**Beladelante : #peluk cium buat mami. Makasih udah sudi buat mampir dan koreksinya. Love you mam!**

**Hato Shiro : hehehe…. Sebenernya Ota juga gak tau, genre angst udah pas ato gak ma fic ini. Mohon koreksinya. Sankyuu^^**

**Terakhir dari Ota,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Sunset © Not Mine**

**A Walk To Remember © Nicholas Spark**

**Warning: Typo(s), EyD berantakan, OoC, AU, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hei, Rukia!"**

**"Hmm...?"**

**"Mengapa kau menyukaiku?"**

**"..."**

**"Apa kau tak menyukaiku, Rukia?"**

**"Bagiku, kau seperti matahari yang terbenam. Yang selalu nampak indah di petang saat aku memandangnya. Kau bersinar apa adanya. Itulah dirimu. Aku menyukaimu**—**tidak, tapi ... aku mencintaimu."**

**"Maaf."**

**"Untuk apa?"**

**"Menyakitimu."**

**"..."**

**"Rukia?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Kau marah?"**

**"Tidak."**

**"Lalu?"**

**"Aku senang kau mencintaiku, Ichi."**

**######**

Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku. Aku baru saja bermimpi tentang Rukia. Kami duduk di atas pasir putih sambil memandangi matahari yang terbenam. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajah ayunya. Sebuah senyum yang lama tak kulihat. Aku ingat, Rukia sangat menyukai matahari tenggelam. Mungkin, karena itu aku memimpikannya. Aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Saat aku dan Rukia berkencan di pantai untuk pertama kalinya. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya waktu itu. Saat-saat bersama Istriku adalah waktu terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Rukia ... entah mengapa aku merasa sesak saat menyebut namamu. Hatiku terasa sakit dan aku merasa hampa.

Rukia...

Andai kau ada di sampingku sekarang.

Aku merindukanmu. Tempatku tidur ini terasa begitu dingin. Tak ada kehangatan. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memelukku. Mendekapku dengan kehangatan yang kau miliki. Maafkan aku karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dan maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencintaimu seperti kau yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa itu, aku janji aku tak akan menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku akan mencintaimu dengan semua cinta yang kumiliki sekarang.

"Rukia..."

Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Semua tentang istriku memang akan selalu membuatku menangis. Aku tak bisa untuk menghapusnya dari pikiranku karena Rukia sudah mengendalikan semuanya. Hidupku, jiwaku.

**############**

Pagi itu adalah saat pertama aku mengambil hasil belajar Makie selama setahun ini bersekolah. Makie terlihat murung, membuatku bertanya-tanya "apa ada yang salah denganku". Makie selalu memandangi teman-temanya. Wajahnya telihat begitu sendu. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah. Aku benci ini. Makie sedih.

"Makie-_chan_, ada apa?" tanyaku lembut sambil berjongkok. Menatap maniknya yang memang sama persis dengan milikku. Cokelat, seperti musim gugur.

Makie terlihat menunduk saat aku menatapnya. Apa dia takut denganku, _chiechieu_-nya sendiri? Rukia, seberat inikah hukuman yang harus kutanggung? Aku akui aku bersalah atas semua ini, tapi aku tak sanggup. Sudah cukup dengan aku yang kehilangan dirimu.

"_Chiechieu_...," Makie berkata lirih. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku tak ingin fantasiku menjadi nyata. Jadi, untuk menguatkan hatiku aku tetap tersenyum di hadapan putri kecilku yang malang ini.

Makie terlihat mengadah untuk menatapku. Matanya yang bulat bergerak resah dan sedih?

"_Doushite atashi no haha de ikemasen, chiechieu_?" satu pertanyaan Makie yang langsung membuatku tertohok. Hatiku tersayat begitu dalam. _Haha _katanya? Andai ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin aku akan menangis di sini sekarang. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menangis dihadapan putriku yang amat kucintai.

"Makie-_chan _punya _Haha_," kataku sambil tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut hitam anakku.

"Tapi, kenapa _Haha _tidak ada di sini? Aku ingin seperti itu," tunjuk Makie pada salah satu ibu yang ada di sana. Yang sedang menggendong putrinya di punggungnya dengan nyaman. Aku tersenyum miris. Andai Rukia masih di sini dia pasti akan menggendong Makie layaknya ibu itu. Dia akan tersenyum mendapati putrinya yang bermanja dengannya. Tapi, istriku sudah meninggal. Maaf, Makie, _chiechieu _tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, sayang.

"Aku ingin _Haha_." Makie menangis membuatku hancur dalam sekejap. Maaf, Makie sayang. Maafkan _Chiechieu_.

**#########**

Hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan Ichigo sebelumnya adalah kehilangan istrinya. Seraut wajah cantik namun terkesan lelah itu tersenyum bahagia saat memandangnya. Bibirnya yang memucat membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat pria yang sudah menyia-nyiakan isrinya itu tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ichigo menangisi istrinya.

"Terima kasih," bisik wanita yang baru saja melahirkan putrinya.

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia, jerit Ichigo dalam hati. Air matanya meleleh begitu deras, hingga membuat bajunya basah. Hatinya sakit. Ia terluka. Ini lebih sakit saat ia kehilangan ibunya dulu.

Terlambat. Rukia sudah pergi dengan kedamaian yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Rukia…" bisiknya penuh kepiluan. Ia genggam dengan erat tangan yang terasa dingin dalam genggaman tangannya.

"_Aishiteru_…"

**#######****###**

Ichigo memandangi Makie—buah cintanya bersama Rukia. Bayi titipan dari Rukia untuknya. Putri kecilnya. Kulitnya masih memerah karena beberapa jam yang lalu baru dilahirkan. Senyum pahit terukir dalam bibir Ichigo. Inikah hukuman baginya? Ichigo menangis. Ia kecup pipi putrinya dengan kasih dan menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Makie," bisik Ichigo pada putri kecilnya.

**###****#######**

Langit bewarna jingga ketika pria duda itu menjejalkan kakinya di pasir putih. Suara ombak bergulung-gulung terdengar sangat klasik dalam telinganya, seolah-olah bersorak menyambut kedatangannya petang itu. Kakinya yang telanjang tak terbungkuskan alas sepatu mulai mendekat ke tepi pantai. Burung-burung nampak kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Tempat mereka berteduh dan istirahat. Mungkin diantara mereka kembali karena sudah ditunggu oleh keluarganya.

Ichigo, pria berambut jingga tersebut menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Bau asin memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Kurosaki Ichigo merindukan tempat ini. Tempat di mana ia bisa menggenggam erat jemari kekasih hatinya. Isterinya yang sudah setahun meninggalkan dirinya. Ichigo bahkan tak bisa menggambarkan betapa sakit dan terluka dirinya saat itu. Ia membutuhkan Rukia. Ia membutuhkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari isterinya. Dan putrinya juga. Bagaimana bisa ia membesarkan putrinya jika tak ada Rukia di sampingnya?

"Rukia..." bisiknya penuh kepiluan. Rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam dadanya tak bisa bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia menangis. Menangisi Kurosaki Rukia.

"...maafkan aku."

Dan langit senja kali ini menjadi saksi bisu Kurosaki Ichigo yang menangisi kepergian belahan jiwanya.

**#########**

Ichigo ingat. Ia pernah bermimpi bertemu ibunya di senja hari. Ia duduk bersama di bangku taman tempatnya bermain ketika ia masih kecil. Ia dan _Kaa-san_-nya memandangi matahari terbenam. Raut wajah ibunya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Ichigo melihatnya. Cantik. Ibunya tersenyum manis, hingga membuanya merasa heran.

"Apa kabarmu, Ichigo?" tanya sang ibu—Kurosaki Misaki kepada putranya.

"Aku baik _Kaa-san_."

"_Kaa-san _dengar sekarang kau sudah menikah. Apa itu benar?" Pria berkepala jeruk itu menatap ibunya dengan heran. Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu, tanyanya dalam hati. Ia tertawa kecil, menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya lalu mengangguk ragu. Dadanya berkecamuk. Menikah? Rukia?

"Boleh _Kaa-san_ bercerita padamu, Ichigo?" Ichigo tampak bingung dengan sikap ibunya yang menurutnya aneh. Tanpa berpikir lagi, pria itu mengangguk setuju.

"Ini cerita lama, tapi sampai kapan pun _Kaa-san _akan selalu mengingatnya." Kurosaki Misaki menutup matanya. Hatinya bergejolak. Semilir angin tampak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Wanita yang sudah dikaruniai seorang putra itu menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya. Ia tampak mengambil napasnya sebelum bercerita pada putranya.

"_Kaa-san _tidak merasa bahagia ketika ayahmu menikahi _Kaa-san_," Satu kalimat yang membuat Ichigo menahan napasnya. Benarkah ini? Bukankah mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dan saling mencintai satu sama lain? Jadi, semua ini bohong? Astaga!

"Kami berdua dijodohkan. Dan karena alasan itulah _Kaa-san _menerima ayahmu. Tapi, _Kaa-san _jugatahu kalau ayahmu mencintai _Kaa-san."_ suara ibu Ichigo tiba-tiba mengecil. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Membuat putranya merasa bingung dengan sikap aneh yang baru pertama kali ia lihat dari ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_—"

"Setiap hari yang kami lalui terasa begitu menyiksa. _Kaa-san _tak pernah menjadi istri yang baik untuk ayahmu. Tak ada kemesraan dalam hubungan kami. Jikapun ada, itu hanya untuk membuat suasanya di sekitar kami tidak terlalu tegang dan itu hanya sebuah kepura-puraan belaka. Bahkan, sampai _Kaa-san _mengandungmu untuk pertama kalinya. Semua terasa hambar. Meskipun begitu _Kaa-san _sangat bahagia karena mengandungmu, Ichigo," wanita itu tersenyum, "hubungan kami agak lebih terasa menghangat ketika kau lahir. Ayahmu begitu senang saat mendengar _Kaa-san _sudah melahirkan.

"Tapi, meskipun _Kaa-san _sudah mempunyai anak, hubungan kami tetap tak berjalan mulus. Kami selalu bertengkar. _Kaa-san _bahkan heran ayahmu bisa menghadapi sifat _Kaa-san _ yang agak tidak , sesuatu terjadi pada rumah tangga kami. Saat itu _Kaa-san _melihat ayahmu dengan wanita lain. _Kaa-san _marah, tentu saja. _Kaa-san _pikir ayahmu mengkhianati _Kaa-san. _Tapi, semua tak berlangsung lama ketika _Kaa-san _menemukan buku pribadi ayahmu." Wanita yang sudah meninggal itu menarik napasnya sebelum cairan bening menetes dari kelopak matanya. Ia kemudian menangis. Ichigo dengan sigap memeluk ibunya. Menenangkannya.

"Dia mengidap menyakit kanker, Ichigo..." Misaki tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Semuanya tumpah.

"_Kaa-san _sangat menyesal baru mengetahuinya. Dan ketika itu juga _Kaa-san _sadar kalau _Kaa-san _mencintai ayahmu. _Kaa-san _membutuhkan ayahmu untuk melanjutkan hidup _Kaa-san. _Hiks ... Jadi, Ichigo, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaimu seperti yang _Kaa-san _lakukan terhadap ayahmu."

Ichigo terbangun dari mimpinya.

"_Kaa-san_?" Ichigo mengusap keningnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasakan firasat yang buruk ketika bermimpi dengan ibunya.

_Jadi, Ichigo, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaimu seperti yang Kaa-san lakukan terhadap ayahmu__._

"Apa maksudmu, _Kaa-san_?" Ichigo sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh ibunya. Menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku, batinnya. Siapa?

Ponsel pria berambut nyentrik itu berbunyi, memaksa sang pemilik ponsel bangun dari lamunannya.

"_Moshi-moshi._"

"Ichigo, Rukia ... Rukia kecelakaan." Ponsel Ichigo jatuh. Sekarang ia paham dengan perkataan ibunya sekarang.

**+TBC+**

**Maaf ya, minna. Udah pendek, update-nya lama, sekali update malah mengecewakan begini =w="**

**Sebenernya chap ini melenceng jauh dari perkiraan awal. Tapi, berhubung ide yang muncul ini doang, aku buat deh. Gomenasai.**

**Ah, aku gak tau mesti ngomong apa lagi. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir dan maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian. Itu salah satu semangatku buat bisa nerusin fic ini :) **

**Dan aku masih punya utang buat nerusin White Flag. Do'akan saja aku punya waktu buat ngetik. Aku sekarang sibuk dan aku dimarahin ibuku mulu tiap berkutat di depan kompi ==" dan sekarang aku juga dilanda kestressan (?) memikirkan nasib prakerinku. Udah hampir seminggu tapi belum dikonfirmasi sama pihak bank-nya. Padahal semua temanku udah dikonfirmasi T_T Oh, that****'****s really hurts (?). Dan maaf karena curhatan gak penting dariku ini. Aku tahu ini sama sekali gak penting, tapi aku merasa ini penting untuk dikabarkan. Oh, ya, dari awal aku mau membuat fic ini sampai 5 chap aja. Tapi, aku sering dilanda kebingungan antara 4 chap ato 5 chap. Mau pilih yang mana, minna? Saya ngikut aja :P tapi, lebih pendek lebih baik. Hohoho XDD**

**Selamat IchiRuki Days~ :D**

**Terakhir, mind to give me some review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sunset bukan punyaku. Aku Cuma minjem judulnya aja :)**

**Fic ini © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you enjoy my story :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ichigo, aku senang kau di sini. Menemaniku."**

.

.

.

Senja telah kembali ke peraduannya. Warna jingga menyelimuti langit yang memang sudah suram. Langkah kaki Makie terhenti ketika matanya terkejut menatap sang ayah yang sudah tak berdaya di kursinya.

"_Chiechieu!_" pekiknya.

.

.

.

"Rukia," bisik lelaki tua tersebut kepada sosok di hadapannya. Entah itu nyata atau hanya ilusi belaka. Ia tak peduli. Baginya, sosok itu—yang entah semu atau hanya khayalannya—tetaplah Rukia-nya. Kurosaki Rukia istrinya yang tersayang. Ichigo—nama kakek tua itu—bahkan menitikan air matanya kala matanya yang tua menatap sosok istrinya. "Rukia," digumamkan lagi nama istrinya lagi.

Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba menjangkau wajah putih sang istri yang sudah lama tak pernah ia sentuh. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana membelai wajah cantik pujaan hatinya, belahan jiwanya.

"Ichigo," sosok itu bersuara, lalu mendekap pria yang sudah renta tersebut. "Aku ingin bersamamu," katanya. Ichigo mengangguk dalam pelukan sang istri. Ya, ia juga ingin bersama sang istri yang sudah lama meninggalkannya dalam kepedihan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia." Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Kurosaki Ichigo yang sudah keriput. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan kekasih hatinya, meskipun itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan dunia yang indah ini.

Tangan kecil Rukia bergerak untuk membelai punggung sang suami. Membelainya dengan mesra dan lembut.

"Aku kembali, Ichigo. Kita kembali."

.

.

.

Makie tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia masih tak percaya kalau ayahnya telah tiada. Telah pulang dengan kedamaian. Mengapa harus secepet ini, batinnya disela-sela tangisnya yang memilukan hati. Kaien yang melihat istrinya berduka hanya bisa memeluk Makie dengan sayang. Berharap pelukannya dapat mengurangi beban yang dipikul sang istri. Kaien paham dengan kondisi Makie. Hanya ayahnya yang ia punya selama ini. Hanya ayahnya yang berada di samping istrinya sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya. Baginya, ayahnya adalah ayah sekaligus ibu.

Kaien sudah menidurkan anaknya, Sasaki. Sejak tadi putrinya sangat rewel karena tahu kalau kakeknya sudah meninggal dan dikebumikan. Ia begitu pilu melihat istri dan anaknya yang lebur dalam tangisan. Ichigo memang sosok yang baik, setidaknya itu menurut Kaien. Tak heran jika putrinya bisa menangis dan berteriak histeris begitu mengetahui kakeknya telah terbujur kaku dalam peti mantinya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Kaien-_kun_," kata Makie pelan pada suaminya. Kaien mengangguk paham dengan keputusan istrinya yang ingin sendiri dulu saat ini. Jika itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan Makie, Kaien akan melakukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Makie." Makie mengangguk. "Maaf, Kaien-_kun_," katanya di sela tangisnya.

"Tak apa."

.

.

.

_Dear, Rukia_

_Apa kabarmu, sayang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku di sini merindukanmu. Maaf, selama ini aku telah menyakitimu. Maaf telah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang yang selama ini kauberikan padaku. Andaikan aku menyadarinya lebih cepat aku pasti tak akan kehilanganmu. Kita pasti akan hidup bersama sampai ajal memisahkan kita. Kita akan bahagia bersama anak-anak kita kelak._

_Rukia..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_...dengan segenap hatiku yang rapuh ini._

_Hari-hariku terasa suram semenjak kau pergi. Aku tahu, masih ada Makie kita di sisiku, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tetap merasa sedih dan sendiri. Kehadiran Makie membuatku makin terpuruk. Dia terlalu mirip denganmu, sayang. Mungkin aku tak akan sanggup menatapnya jika matanya sama denganmu, violet. Mata yang sangat aku rindukan sekaligus tak sanggup untuk kulihat. Memeluk Makie dalam dekapanku selalu membuatku merindukanmu. Melihat Makie tersenyum membuatku ingin menangis. Merasakan pedihnya hatiku karena aku telah menghapus senyum di wajahmu. Melihat Makie bersedih dan menangis membuatku ingin bunuh diri. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Aku tak sanggup melihat putri kita bersedih, apalagi sampai mengeluarkan air matanya yang berharga._

_Makie sayang, maafkan chiechieu..._

_Chiechieu menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu..._

_Aku harap kau tak membenciku. Membenci chichieu yang telah membuatmu kehilangan kasih sayang dan cinta dari ibumu._

_Menjadi ayah memang bukan kemauanku di usia muda, Rukia. Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dan ingin bermain-main dengan wanita. Aku lelaki brengsek dan kau mau denganku. Dari awal aku memang hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu. Memberitahuku bahwa kau hamil itu adalah tindakan yang konyol, kau tahu. Mana mungkn aku akan bertanggung jawab padamu. Bertanggung jawab sama saja membuatku terkekang. Aku ingin bebas dan tak ingin berkomitmen dengan siapa pun. Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah lelaki brengsek yang ingin menghabiskan hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang. Tak ada komitmen yang aku akan jalani._

_Tapi..._

_...semua itu berubah saat aku bertemu dengamu._

_Kita menjalani hidup dengan komitmen, meskipun aku tahu hanya tahu kau yang menganggap serius hubungan kita. Aku masih sama seperti saat dulu. Masih menjadi Ichgo yang brengsek. Yang suka mempermainkan hati wanita._

_Sampa saat itu..._

_...Makie lahir dan kau meninggal._

_Aku tak tahu mengapa aku menangis saat kau tersenyum di saat napas terakhirmu. Berkata dengan lirih bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku bahkan tak bisa mennggambarkan bagaimana remuknya hatiku hari itu. Saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa kau telah membawa hatiku pergi bersama kematian abadimu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa memeluk putri kita dengan tangisku._

_Hari-hari yang aku jalani sungguh membuatku frustasi. Bersama Makie membuatku selalu mengingatmu. Aku ingin menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang telah terjadi padaku, namun aku tak bisa. Karena aku sadar bahwa semua penderitaan yang aku alami adalah hasil dari perbuatanku sendiri._

_Makie, jika kau melihat ini. Jangan maafkan chiechieu, sayang. Bencilah chiechieu yang telah membohongimu selama ini. Chiechieu telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Bencilah chiechieu._

_17 Juli, dan aku menyayangi kalian berdua._

_._

_._

_._

_**I was a fool to let you sleep away from me**_

_**I was lost in another world**_

_**Years have gone by and i still can't seem to shake it**_

_**In the feeling i miss having you around**_

_**(Stacy Lattisaw_That's The Reason Why I Love You)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku tahu ini ending terngaco yang pernah aku buat. Setelah mengalami patah semangat dalam membuat fanfic, akhirnya aku menulis lagi. Maaf, jika aneh. Jujur saja, aku sempet lupa dengan cerita ini. Bahkan, nama anak Makie-pun aku lupa. Akhirnya aku nyontek deh, liat di fanfic #nyengir**

**Beribu ungkapan terima kasih aku ucapkan untuk readers yang sudah mampir, memberikan review, bahkan fave (?). Arigatou gozaimasu :)**

**Aku sudah lama gak menulis IchiRuki, agak kagok waktu menulisnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga bisa menulis ini. Lalala~ Yosh, terima kasih untuk semua. I love you~#peyuk readers satu-satu XDD**

**Menulis fic ini malah membuatku kangen sama IchiRuki. Semoga saja aku bisa bikin lagi XDD**

**Terakhir, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa :)**

**Mitsuki Ota**


End file.
